The curse of the Lycanthrope
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: After returning from a visit with Inari in the land of waves, a member of team 7 is bitten by a large wolf and soon begins acting strangly. Can the others save them before it's to late? A bit of a lemon is last chapter, which is 17. KakashiXSakuraXKakashi
1. the beginning

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. But if I did, Kakashi would be mine and no one else's. I also don't own the story line to 'Ginger Snaps'. I still need to know how to make an AMV

**Lycanthropy**

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning.**

"Naruto look out!" Sakura yelled trying to warn her team mate from the impending danger.

"Huh? Gyahh!" Naruto said while dodging the large grey wolf.

Team 7 was returning from their visit with Inari and Tsunami in the Land of Waves. Apparently in their absence, the bridge builder had passed away by an unknown cause. They had set out on their long journey back to Konoha and not long after leaving the Land of Waves were they ambushed by a large wolf.

Sasuke swiftly took action and threw a kunai at the wild beast, unfortunately it missed by a split second as the wolf suddenly gone after the unsuspecting Sakura. Naruto quickly pulled out some of his shruiken and threw it at the large animal saving his long time crush from becoming wolf meat. "Let's split up!" Naruto cried out.

"Right!" agreed Sasuke. "I'll go with Naruto towards the north and you two go the opposite way!" He said urgently looking at both Sakura and Kakashi who nodded in agreement. Sasuke and Naruto took off towards the water, using their chakra to walk upon it. Kakashi and Sakura decided to go into the forest hoping to escape. The wolf, being no idiot followed the easier prey, Kakashi and Sakura.

Exhausted by their earlier travels they had ran until they could move no further. "Its really silent." Sakura whispered. "Yeah, kind of weird, huh?" Kakashi said quietly only to be followed by a long pregnant pause. Waiting for what seemed like hours the silence was broken with the rustling of the leaves in the bush below them.

"There!" Sakura said as she threw a kunai at it. The wolf jumped out of the bushes dodging both the weapon and Sakura, it grabbed Kakashi in a fierce hold soon leaving Sakura all alone. "Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cried, she looked around her trying to find any clues that would lead her towards her sensei, but panic grabbed at her heart and the only idea she came up with was to run into the denser part of the forest following the last direction the wolf went. She ran until someone else bumped into her, Sakura looked up to find Kakashi drenched in his own blood.

"Sakura! You have to run! It followed me!" But in his panicked state, she couldn't hear a word he had said.

"What?" She asked.

"It followed me!" He yelled it out clearly, but it was too late the creature had once again tackled him to the ground and was trying to shred him to pieces.

"Get off him!" Sakura screamed while she pulled her kunai out from her pouch and proceeded in stabbing the deformed wolf. She could see Kakashi's blood glistening in the full moons' light. By mishap Sakura managed to hit a vital spot causing the beast to staggered off Kakashi's bloodied form.

In his hast to get away Kakashi got up and grabbed a hold of her hand and ran back to the others. The wolf regained its former stamina and blindly charged at them again.

"Sasuke! Naruto!" Sakura called out.

Seeing his sensei's current state, Naruto let his anger rage through him, both he and Sasuke ran towards their other team mates who were in desperate needed their help.

Sasuke took out his windmill shruiken, extending his hand out towards Naruto they both grabbed a hold of it and focused their chakra into it. After they were done, Sasuke threw it at the already injured wolf killing it instantly. Seeing the creature die, Kakashi and Sakura dropped to the ground in relief and exhaustion. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other an understanding passed between them before they both walked towards their team mates.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly. "I'll be fine." He told her.

"Liar!" Naruto yelled. "Your going to let us help you!". Kakashi remained silent.

"Hmmm, looks like your right shoulders been demolished." Sakura observed.

"Can you move it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kakashi said swinging his right arm around wildly. He then stood up, and brushed himself off. "Lets not tell anyone about this little run in, okay?" He demanded of his students.

"WHAT?!?!" Sakura screeched.

"But Kakashi-sensei. What if they're more of those things?" Naruto asked.

"They're aren't any. Trust me." Kakashi said, sounded a bit shaken. "But just to make sure, tomorrow there's no class. I'll come back and check on my own."

"But your injuries!" Naruto said.

"I'm fine. My injuries feel-" He stopped.

"They're already healed!" Sakura said.

"Hm, guess I'm a fast healer." Kakashi said. All his injuries had healed except for the one on his shoulder which had a nasty scar. "So that's the plan. I'M the teacher. I make the rules and you follow." Kakashi said walking away. The others looked at each other worriedly, and then followed so not to be left behind.


	2. Sasukes Discovery

**Lycanthrope**

**Chapter 2**

**Sasuke's discovery**

C.A: "Sorry about my sucky formatting. I'll try and do better this time."

"Finally a day off!" Naruto said while taking another bite of his beloved ramen. He, of course, was eating at the Ichiraku noodle shop.

"Don't you have ninja lessons?" The woman worker said as she gave Naruto his 3rd bowl of chicken ramen.

"Nope Kakashi-sensei gave us a day off." He told her with a mouth full of delicious noodles.

"Oh. I see." She replied.

Sakura walked through the forest looking for her missing sensei. "I can't believe I forgot to tell him that his injuries though healed could still pose a threat." She mumbled to herself. _I'm such an IDIOT_ Inner Sakura screeched. "I've been walking around this godforsaken forest for hours and where is that pervert? Obviously not here." She came across the same place they were attacked and was surprised to find Sasuke looking over the body of what was supposed to be the wolf. Instead of looking at the corpse of the dead wolf in its place was the dead form of a human body or to be more exact _Tazuna's dead_ _body_.

"Uhh, Sasuke?" She asked getting his attention.

"Huh? Oh hey Sakura." After getting a better look at the bridge builder's body, Sakura could see the scars from the kunai left on it. The monsters jaw was soaked with blood, Kakashi's blood.

"Sasuke? Is this..." She began to ask him sounding worried.

"Yeah, it is. The bridge builder wasn't killed _by_ the wolf as I assumed." He began.

"The bridge builder _is _the wolf." Sakura finished for him.

"Or _was_ the wolf." Sasuke explained. "I was thinking transformation jutsu, but the bridge builder was no ninja. He would have had no reason to attack us." Sasuke said.

"You're right." Sakura replied.

"So, now I am thinking lycanthrope." Sasuke told her.

"Lycanthrope?" Sakura asked confused.

"Werewolf."

"Oh." Sakura gasped. "Kakashi-sensei! It bit him!" Sakura said in a panic.

"You're right and the only known cure is to kill the one that bit you with your own two hands." Sasuke told her. "But you and Naruto killed this one!" "Meaning we have a BIG problem."

"I have to go tell Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura exclaimed.

"That would be for the best." Sasuke whispered as Sakura left in a hurry to tell her sensei before it became too late.

Meanwhile Kakashi was having problems of his own. _What the heck is wrong with me? _he thought as he threw up more blood. _The curse, its flowing much faster than I expected. I thought I'd have more time but... _Kakashi faded out as he fainted from the extreme loss of blood.

**_xX Flashback Xx_**

_"Mommy? Mommy! Where are you?" A six year old Kakashi said looking for his mother in the intense flames. "Mommy! Mommy where are you?" He repeated but got no answer. "Mom-" He was cut off when he tripped over some debris and fell into a corner. Kakashi coughed hard several times but he couldn't breath from the smoke caused by the burning flames. _

_"Kakashi!" A woman said walking toward him._

_"Mommy!" He chirped happily. _

_"Are you okay?" She asked calmly. _

_"Yeah, are you okay mommy?" _

_"Yes. I'm just fine." She said and reached her arms out to hold him when a large silver wolf lunged at her biting her neck tearing it open. Kakashi just stared, confused at what just happened. The wolf looked at him and walked away. _

_"Mommy!" Kakashi said and ran to his mother. "Mommy? Mommy you can wake up now! The big, mean doggy is gone now!" He said not realizing what just happened, but soon it rang in him that he was all alone. And that he would always be alone._

--------C.A: "I think that one was good."

----Kakashi: "..."

--------C.A: "Hey are you okay?"

----Kakashi: "...Sniffle sniffle..."

-------C.A: "Aw, I'm sorry. Well if no one has seen 'Ginger Snaps' and likes horror movies, I HIGHLY suggest it. Well, I have to cheer Kakashi-chan up so this one's cut short. My foot fell asleep. Don't you hate that?"


	3. Sakuras discovery

**Lycanthrope**

**Chapter 3**

**Sakura's discovery.**

"Past Ichiraku and down the main street." Sakura said to herself while following the instructions to Kakashi's apartment complex. "Next time, Tsunade better give me better instructions." She said angrily as she reached apartment 13.

She knocked on the door a few times, "Kakashi-sensei are you there? It's me Sakura!" No answer. She then noticed that the door was unlocked. "Why would he leave his door open? Hmmm, guess I'll find out." She pushed the door open. "Kakashi-sensei?" _Is he even home? _She thought as she walked around.

She noticed a large bookshelf and only five out of probably forty-five were not books from the 'Icha Icha paradise' series. She felt herself being pulled towards the bookshelf when she tripped over something large and squishy.

"Owww. Now that hurt. What did I trip ove-" She cut herself off when a gasp escaped her throat, that large _something_ she tripped over was Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Are you okay?" She yelled. Sakura looked down at herself realizing that the warm liquid beneath her was blood. "Kakashi-sensei!" She felt as though she should take him to the hospital ASAP. "How am I gonna do this?" She then remembered how Haku took Zabuza away when he was injured after his battle with Kakashi, so she guessed it was worth giving it a try. Sakura tried to copy his hand signs and body movements from what bits and pieces she remembered. After spending a few minutes on it she finally got him to the hospital.

"Nurse, will my sensei be okay?" Sakura asked the nurse.

"Yes. Quite a bit of blood loss but his body should be able to produce more with his high chakra level." She told Sakura.

"May I speak to him?" She asked, assuring herself she wont be turned down.

"Yes, we won't be keeping him here, it isn't needed. You could walk him home just encase." The nurse said.

Sakura felt herself lighten up. The only time she felt this happy was when Sasuke told her what he thought of Naruto, Kakashi and herself as his friends.

Sakura opened the door to see Kakashi standing and looking out the window blankly. "Kakashi-sensei?" She said. In an instant Kakashi turned around to look at her, making her take a step back.

She gathered up her courage and walked up next to him to look out the window as well. _Why am I being so scared? He's my teacher! _She mentally scolded herself. She then did a double-take at the door to make sure it was closed. "Kakashi-sensei, that wolf, it was a-"

"A lycanthrope right? Right!" He said answering his own question.

"Then you knew?" She asked.

"Yeah 'Course I knew."

Sakura was surprised that he was being so calm. "But how did you..." her voice faded out.

"I'll tell you about it another time." He interrupted. "Well let's go."

"Okay." Sakura said to him as they both began to walk to the door. Kakashi opened the door and motioned for Sakura to go first in a very gentlemanly fashion.

"So, the only cure would have been for you to kill the one that bit you." Sakura explained.

"Well I know enough about the subject to know how to _stall_ it, but that's all." He said to her.

"Really? You know how to stall the curse?" She asked.

"Yeah, and that whole thing with silver, that's Hollywood. Silver won't cure it but could help slowing the effects." He stated.

"I have some silver." She said.

"That's good," Kakashi whispered. "The only other effective way to slow it down is to inject 'Wolf's bane' into the bloodstream, but it doesn't cure the curse as long as it's been more than 24 hours since contact." He said becoming very serious.

"Where do we obtain some of this 'wolf's bane'?" Sakura asked.

"That's the problem. I dunno." He said.

"Sasuke might know, he knew what had happened. In fact, he told me to find you." Sakura told him very proudly of the fact that Sasuke knew everything.

"What about Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

"He has no clue what's going on." Sakura responded.

"That's good. He shouldn't stick his nose where it doesn't belong." Kakashi told her.

"But Sasuke's telling him now." Sakura said and receive no answer from Kakashi.

"Tomorrow I'm going to the library, I've got to know more." Sakura said as she walked home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My power's been out cause of the storm. Stupid power outage. I hope I've updated enough to keep you peoples busy for me to write more. I gotta rent the 1st 'Ginger Snaps' again to remember more. But that probably won't happen for awhile cause of all the damage on our house and stuff. We got to pay over $1,000. So far."

----Kakashi: "I hate power outages."

--------C.A: "Yeah. All our food was in coolers that were in a pile of snow. I called it; '_Refrigeration unit 2.0'_. There is a 'soundtrack' to this story. Just get the CD called, 'The quartet tribute to Evanescence.' It's all their songs from the album 'Fallen' but played on string instruments like the violin and what not. It's awesome. Please review!"


	4. Realization

Lycanthrope

Chapter 4

Realization.

"_Lycanthrope: A person who by choice or by mental and physical force transforms into a wolf. A one-way trip in which a person cannot turn back. The lycanthrope is the only creature that kills for pure pleasure." _Sakura read from the book. "So," She began sadly. "It _is_ to late." She continued to read from the gothicly texted book.

_"First, the mental changes. The person will have a craving to kill. After killing the prey with teeth and nails, the person will come back to normal and feel very scared of themselves. This person will feel very alone and will except help from no one in fear of hurting them too. The person will also become very sexually active and sexually aggresive. Suicide is a strong thought to victems. _

_"Then the physical changes. Claws, fangs, and a tail will become visible. The eyes of the victem will become very wolf like in form and color. After a person has reached a full transformation, all human traits will be lost. After each passing day the victem will become less and less of themselves. The transformation into a lycanthrope is very painfull in having the bones change from their originallity. All other lycanthropes in the imediate area will become slave to the strongest. Another term for lycanthrope is the 'werewolf'. Lithium is more powerfull then silver, causing a better threat to the curse."_

Sakura felt the tears swelling in her eyes. She was happy that the librarian let her in at this time in the morning, 5:00, to read up on it. But now she felt like throwing up. The pain was too much. "Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura stood up and went home. After checking the book out at the front desk.

At her front door, Sakura took out her house key and unlocked it. She quietly walked through her house up to her room. She set the book down on her dresser and dropped on her bed and fell asleep.

**_xX Sakura's Dream Xx_**

_Sakura stood over the desacaded bodies of Sasuke and Naruto. Their throughts intestines covered the ground. "Sasuke! Naruto!" She screamed. They were dead. "Whoever did this is dead! you hear me? Dead!" She screamed into the black and white of her dream. Red. The color of Sasuke's and Naruto's blood was the only thing in color. "Sakura..." She heard from behind her. "Kakashi-sensei!" She said happily as she turned around. When she finally turned all the way around, fear engulfed her instead of joy. "K-K-Kakashi-sensei?" She said in fear. The whole area around Kakashi's lower face where his mask would be was drenched warm blood. Naruto and Sasuke's blood. "Sorry Sakura." He said. Tears were streaming down from his now golden eyes, washing small streams of blood away from his face. Then before Sakura knew it, he had slit her throught too, with newly aquired fangs and claws. "K-Kakashi-sensei?" She said, crying. He just stood there, looking down at her. Laughing. His tears had dissapated. He was no longer 'Kakashi-sensei.' Now he was just 'Kakashi'. And before she knew it, Sakura had died._

And then she woke up in a cold sweat, and cried. Cried because she could no longer sleep in fear of losing everone precious to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "Kyool. This ones awsome. Ya know, this is my 1st story that's not funny. Usually I do comedy. Hey peoples who have read my other stories, do you think I'm better at horror or comedy? Or both?"

----Kakashi: "Why am I the bad guy?...And your GREAT at both. Never dout yourself!"

--------C.A: "You're not. It's not your fault. And that didn't really happen. It was Sakura's dream. And thank you Kakashi-chan! Please reveiw!"

----Kakashi: "...-blush-..."


	5. With everyone

Lycanthrope

Chapter 5

With Everyone.

**_ xX Sakura Xx_**

The clock read 3:00 am. Sakura, not being able to sleep, continued to read the large book on lycanthropey. _"Even one of pure heart will become a demon of the night. A slave to the full moon. They will kill friends, family anyone in their way. The best cure for a victem is to br killed." _ The best cure for a victem is to be killed. Killed. Sakura could never kill anyone. She didn't have the heart. For her to kill her sensei, that would be just to much. She could never kill someone she cared for. Someone she loved. She loved all of them. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi. Her best friends. All of them she loved more than each other for many reasons.

**_ xX Naruto and Sasuke Xx_**

Naruto meanwhile, stared in shock at what Sasuke just told him. "You're lying. It's not true." Naruto denied. "Sorry but it is. Beleive me." Sasuke, having no family to stay with, was spending the night at Naruto's. "No!...Not Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said. He could deny it all he wanted, but it was true. And he knew it. "Look I feel just as bad. Beleive it." Sasuke told him. "Beleive it? Hey that's my line!" Naruto said lightening up their moods. They both laughed. After the whole Orochimaru curse-mark incident, Sasuke dropped the whole emo act and became more social. They were his friends now. They always were and always will be.

**_xX Kakashi Xx_**

_"Suicide huh? Now there's a thought." _Kakashi thought to himself. _"Why does this kind of thing always happen to me?" _ He continued looking in the mirror at himself. His eyes held the slightest bit of emptiness. One ruby, the other black. Each one creepier than the other. The red one made him look possesed, the black one made him look dead. Which is what he will be if he doesn't think of something soon. _"Well, I guess that doesn't really matter. Soon they will both be gold. Then hopefully, they'll both be black. Just black. Dead."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "That was just telling what the characters are doing at the current moment. Kakashi-chans not feeling well so I guess I'll cover for him. Well sorry, to all you peoples who like Sasuke to be a arogant pr?ck. I hate him being so mean. So, now he's nice! I wish he would really act like this. Oh and to peoples hopeing for a SasukeXSakuraXSasuke fic, sorry. This is a KakashiXSakuraXKakashi. At first I thought No one would like it but if you peoples like it then, I must continue! ...Please review!


	6. Lithium

Lycanthrope

Chapter 6

Lithium.

_"Lithium. More powerfull than silver. Posses a larger threat to the curse." _ Sakura repeated to herself. "Lithium. Lithium. What is 'lithium' anyway?" She asked herself. She sighed. "Kakashi-sensei..."

_ Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_ lithium- don't want to forget_

_ how it feels without_

_ lithium- I want to stay in love_

_ with my sorrow_

_ oh but God I want to let it go_

"I wish this would just end." Kakashi said, while holding back more blood from coming up his throught. But eventually It over-powered him. Forcing itself through. Kakashi decided not to hold it back. It hurt more that way. He just hoped he didn't pass out again for it to be Sakura's responsibility. Sakura. The only female member of team 7, and quite possibly the one with the purest soul.

_Come to bed don't make me sleep alone_

_ couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show _

_ never wanted it to be so cold_

_ just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

The blood had finally subsided. But now something else was beginning to come. A desire. A desire to kill. To feel the blood of others. How warm and thick. _What the heck am I thinking! _Kakashi scolded himself in his mind. _What's wrong with me? I can't take it!...please make it stop. _He prayed to God, knowing that the curse could, and most likely would take over.

_I can't hold on to me_

_ wonder what's wrong with me_

It was winning. The curse, the _poison_. That really was the only proper word for it. If he did let it take over, then the pain would leave. But, also, if he let it take over, then Kakashi wouldn't be Kakashi.

_Don't want to let it lay me down this time_

_ drown my will to fly_

_here in the darkness I know myself_

_ can't break free until I let it go_

_ let me go _

That was the only way. He had to let it win. There was no _true _way to win. Either way, he would turn. Become one of them. Stauling was a cowardly thing to do. And he knew this. All along. And either way, he would have to face it alone.

_Darling, I forgive you after all_

_ anything is better than to be alone _

_ and in the end I guess I had to fall_

_ always find my place among the ashes_

Help. That was what he needed. And he was getting it. From Sakura. _She's doing it to impress Sasuke. And for no other reason._Kakashi convinced himself. _She doesn't care. _The desire was back. Her blood. It's sweet metalic taste. That would be nice. She doesn't care. Maybe Sasuke too. No, she could learn how it feels to be alone. Sasuke knows. Naruto knows. All he would have to do, one simple slice to the neck. Yes that's it. _What is this! I don't really want to kill Sakura. Whats wrong with me? Where are these thoughts coming from?_

_ I can't hold on to me _

_ wonder what's wrong with me_

_No. I don't want that!...What is this curse turning me into? Something completley inhumane that's what! Does she really care?_ That was the question wasn't it? Yes. Did she really care? God, he hoped so. Why? He didn't know. Then he left, to find away to fufill this desire.

_Lithium- don't want to lock me up inside_

_ lithium- don't want to forget_

_ how it feels without_

_ lithium- stay in love with me_

_ oh I'm gonna let it go_

Wolf's bane. A herb to staul the curse. A very powerfull staul at that. Lithium. The metal that when melted, mixed with the liquid Wolf's bane and entered into the bloodstream, that could staul it. Only for a longer time. Possibly forever. Sakura had to find it. Lithium. Wolf's bane. She wanted them. Kakashi needed them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "The song I used in this chapter is called 'Lithium', and is by my favorite band 'Evanesence'. But lithium is a real metal, my portable DVD player remote takes lithium batteries. It's a really pretty silvery color. And for you peoples who don't like song chapters like this, don't worry. This is one of the probably three or two song chapters that are going to be in this story."

----Kakashi: "..."

--------C.A: "What's wrong with you?"

----Kakashi: "Nothing. Just don't feel like talking."

---------C.A: "Umm, okay then. Please review!"


	7. His mistake, not his fault

Lycanthrope

Chapter 7

It was his mistake, but not his fault.

"You're leaving?" Sakura asked her parents. "Yeah." Her mom said. "Are you going to be okay all alone for a month?" She asked her daughter worrily. "Oh yeah, I'll be fine." _I can use this time to help Kakashi-sensei._ She thought to herself. "But why are you leaving in the first place?" She asked, hopeing that her parents weren't going on some B, A or, God forbid, S ranked mission or something. "Well, your mother and I thought we needed sometime to- 're-connect'." Her father told her. "And a month is how long you'll be gone?" She asked her parents. "At the least and most. We'll be back in a month , give or take a day." Her mom said. And then they left, after saying their good-byes.

About an hour after her parents left, Sakura herself left to go to Kakashi. When she finally got there she was going to knock on the door when she realized that once again it was unlocked. "Kakashi-sensei? You there? I'm coming in!" She yelled then opened the door. As soon as she steped through the thresh-hold of the door, Kakashi was already infront of her, on his knees, hugging her. "S-Sakura. I-I'm sorry. He just wouldn't stop barking and-" He was totally broken down. "What are you talking about?" She asked him. "It- I-!" He was in to much of shock to speak. "Show me what happened." Kakashi stood up and walked outside. And Sakura followed. Followed him to the Inuzuka residants, where all but Akamaru were on vacation.

"S-see." He said. Sakura gasped. In front of her lay the corpse of Akamaru, Kiba's dog. "Like I said! H-he just wouldn't stop barking and I- I..." He stuttered. He had the desire to kill. Sakura could see now the blood all down her sensei's front. "Come on, let's go back." Sakura said. "Back? B- back where?" He asked her. "Back to your place, of course!" She said happily as if nothing at all had happened.

"You don't mind if I stay here for a little while do you?" Sakura asked Kakashi when they got there. "Yes I do mind! What if I do to you what I did to Akamaru?" He said to her, even though he would have loved for her to stay. "You won't. Trust me." She said to him. "...And how do you know that?" He asked her. "Because." she said. And held up a very small section of Wolf's bane. "How in the world did you..." He trailed off. "Ino's familly's flower shop. Her mom gave it to me. That was all she had though." Sakura said and grabbed Kakashi's arm. "Come here." She said and pulled him to sit next to her on the bed, and pulled out a book. "Heres what we're gonna do. You have to give yourself a cut. And in that cut, we'll insert the liquid Wolf's bane." She explained. "To stop your bleeding, we'll wrap a tourniquet around the cut. In this book we'll record how fast it takes for your cuts to heal. After each one heals, we'll make a new one. The slower they heal, the longer you have till turning time. Which as It appears is a month from the day you were bit. On the next full moon. But we only get one chance, and thats on the first cut. Otherwise, you'll turn much faster. Sound like a plan?" She asked him. Kakashi slowly nodded, amazed at how she could come up with such a _genious _plan. And they say Neji's the smartest student.

"We need to find a direct path to your bloodstream. Do you know where you could do that?" Sakura asked Kakashi, while handing him a small scaple. "Hmmm. I don't think I- That's it!" He said. "What's it?" Sakura said confused. Kakashi flipped his hand over. "Look." He said. He ran is fingers along the thin vains in his wrist. "I don't think I can get any more direct." He said looking at her. "Are you sur about that? That could kill you." She said sounding worried. "Don't worry. I'll be fine." He said. Sakura and him took the Wolf's bane and ground it up with some water to give it it's liquid state. Then Sakura used a cotten swab to souk up the liquid. After, Kakashi used that needle thing docters use to suck the liquid out of the cotten swab. "Here, hold this." Kakashi said to Sakura, giving her the needle. He then took the scaple and positioned it over the main vain in his wrist. At first he hesitated, then he thought of the pain Kiba will go through when he realizes Akamarus' dead. This pain will be nothing compared to that of losing a loved one. Kakashi was about to close his eyes before he pressed the cold blade down, then he opened them in time to see the blade cut through his skin, and see the blood flowing out. Sakura had to admit that in a weird way, his blood against his skin was beutifull. The deep red against the snowy, pale white. Kakashi quickly took the needle and shoved it into his vain and pressed the top down, releasing the liquid into his body. He bit down in pain. Sakura grabbed the tourniquet and wrapped it tightly around his wrist.

The liquid mixed with the incredibal pain caused Kakashi to pass out instantly. Sakura hoisted him over her shoulder and dragged him over to the bed and layed him down. He was lighter than she thought. Sakura, who was very tired, layed down next to him and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------C.A: "Right now Sakura loves Sasuke, but she'll fall for Kakashi-chan eventually. I mean, how could you not?"

----Kakashi: "You've written alot of new chapters."

--------C.A: "Well, even when my power was back on, we didn't have the internet because the phone line was down and we have dial up. So, I had alot of free time on my hands. Are you, uh, feeling better?"

----Kakashi: "Hm? Yeah. Much better."

--------C.A: "That's good. Please reveiw!"


	8. Sakura we have a problem

Lycanthrope

Chapter 8

Sakura, we have a problem.

_"I wonder when or if she'll get more." _Sakura thought to herself as she woke up. Even in her dreams, she wondered about all this lycanthrope buisness. What if all of it was just a nightmare? No, then Sasuke would've gone through all of this. Her nightmares always involved the pain of her loved ones. Meaning Sasuke. _"Thats it. That's my problem. All I ever think about is Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke. I hardly ever thought about Naruto's feelings and when I did, I realized about how much I cared about him." _Sakura said mentally to herself. _"I thought even less of Kakashi-sensei and now when he really needs me, all I think about is Sasuke! I'm such a terrible person. And speaking of Kakashi-sensei, where the heck is he?" _She continued while looking around. "Kakashi-sensei?" She said. "Hey what're you doing?" She said to him when she finally was able to look over his shoulder after 3 seconds of looking for him. "Hey, what're you doing?" She repeated. "Look." Was all he could choke out. She looked down only to see what he was seeing. The cut on his wrist, was completely healed. As if nothing had happend. They were too late.

"So, that's it then huh?" Kakashi said to Sakura as he joined her sitting on the bed. Sakura felt the tingling in her stomach, she felt the pain occuring. But she couldn't cry. She couldn't bring it upon herself to cry. No, not for him. she didn't know why. She could cry for Naruto, she could sob for Sasuke. But she couldn't even shed one tear for her own sensei. "So that's it. I'm through. Done. _screwed_." Kakashi said, scared. "You're afraid." Sakura pointed out. "Why are you afraid?" she asked. "...What do you mean?" He said to her. "You're afraid, scared, terrified. Of what?" Sakura said, sounding completly out of character. "Sakura, are you feeling okay?" Kakashi asked her. "Fine why?" She said realizing how weird she must'ave sounded. "You seem more afraid of something than I do. What are _you _afraid of?" Kakashi said to her. "Promise not to take it hard?" She asked. "Sure." He said.

_"You."_

_--------------_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "Ouch."

----Kakashi: "I know."

--------C.A: "Oh yeah, I found out who sings that song I asked about in Chapter 1. It's apparently called 'The animal that I've become' and is sung by 'Three days grace'. I just saw a really good movie on ABC Familly. It's called 'Satan's school for girls'. I feel another story coming on. And of course, Kakashi-chan would be the main character. Please review!"


	9. Pain the best medicine of all

Lycanthrope

Chapter 9

Pain, the best medicine of all.

"Oh c'mon I knew that already." Kakashi said to Sakura. Lier. Though he acted fine, Sakura could see the hurt and pain in his eyes. Eyes. No headband. "You never told me what you're afraid of. What is it?" Sakura asked. "Same as you."

The next morning, Sakura went to Ino's family's flower shop to see when they would be getting more Wolf's bane. "Sorry Sakura, but I dunno when we'll get more. Why?" Ino's mom said to Sakura when she asked her. "It's for a friend. He needs it." Was the only response she had. "Well, when we get more, you'll be first on my contact list." Ino's mom said. "Thanks Mrs. Yamanaka!" Sakura said to Ino's mom as she left. "No problem Sakura!" She called back. "Sakura!" Naruto called to her as he and Sasuke ran to her.

"Then it is true." Naruto said sadly as Sakura told him about what had happend last night. "It was too late then?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. The cut must've healed at least an hour after it was made." Sakura said. "This isn't good." Sasuke said. "You do know what is on the night of the next full moon don't you?" He asked them. Naruto and Sakura looked at him, confused. "That thing everyone's all excited about? That festival to celebrate the founding of Konoha?" Sasuke said. Then they got it. A big celebration like that, the whole village will be out. All those people. Unaware and uprotected. "What can we do? The only other cure is to _kill _him." Sakura said. "Speaking of which, where is'e?" Naruto asked. "Sleeping. If I had to guess." Sakura said. _Or trapped in pain and guilt for something that's not his fault. _She thought. "We have one big problem on our hands. One _unfixable _problem." Sasuke said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "Well- I dunno. Team 7's got a real problem on thier hands. How will they fix it? And will a surprise visit from Iruka cause problems for them? Why are those grass ninja here?- There's a preview for next time. Please reveiw!"


	10. The horror of the truth

Lycanthrope

Chapter 10

The horror of the truth

"We just wanna help you!" Naruto yelled to his sensei. "No! I won't drag any of you into my problems." He said to him. "They're our problems just as much as they are yours." Sasuke said, trying to reason with him. "Sorry. But now there's no way you guys can help me." He said, sounding really broken down. "I-. I think that's it. There is no more." He continued. After meeting up with Sasuke and Naruto, Sakura and them decided that it would be best to stay with their teacher from now until Sakura's parents returned in a month. So many things happened in a month. The return of Sakura's parents. The day of the festival. The next full moon. Turning day. That day, or rather, that night is to be feared. "If we can't stop it, can we slow it down or maybe calm it down?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Hmmm, to do that we'd need Lithium or silver." He said. "I have some silver." Sakura said. "Could you go get it?" Sasuke asked her. "Yeah, but it'd take me at least 10 minuets to get to my house and back. Can you guys stay here why I do that?" Sakura said. "Yeah, just hurry. Please. At this state, I myself am a bit scared." Sasuke said to her while looking over at Kakashi.

"I have to hurry! If I don't, Naruto and Sasuke could end up-, no!" Sakura said to herself as she ran to her house.

"Kakashi-sensei, why won't you let us help you?" Naruto asked. "I'm not letting you help me? I'm sorry now where is Sakura going?" He said to Naruto. "Well jeez I, I-" Naruto said. "I-I'm sorry." Kakashi said, then turned away as if in shame. Then they heard a knock at the door. "I'll answer it." Naruto said, opening the door to see none other than Iruka Umino. "Iruka-sensei? What are you doing here?" Naruto asked him "I could ask you the same question, Naruto." Iruka told him. "Why are you here anyway?"

Naruto asked. "Well, I needed to speak with Kakashi-sensei about the festival in a month. Now, why are you here Naruto?" Iruka asked Naruto. "Kakashi-sensei isn't feeling well, and I needed info on a jutsu and stuff so..." Naruto trailed off after Iruka aknolaged him with a nod. "Well, it's just one thing." Iruka said pushing passed Naruto, who didn't stand up to him for some reason. Sasuke ducked into a closet so not to get Iruka suspicious. Well, _more _suspicous. Iruka walked in to see only Naruto standing there. "Where _is _Kakashi-sensei anyway?" Iruka said suspiciously. "Well, uh he-" Naruto was cut off when he saw Kakashi _behind _Iruka. Naruto's eyes widened, knowing what Kakashi was going to do. Kakashi was going to kill Iruka. "Naruto? What's wrong?" Iruka asked. Then he noticed Naruto was looking past him. Behind him. Iruka started to turn, but was to late. In an

instant, Kakashi had killed him with fangs and claws. Tearing him. _Shredding _him. Naruto just stared in utter horror. Sasuke, who had left the closet was now shaking. After a few minuets of waiting after killing Iruka, Kakashi grabbed his head and stood up. He wobbaly stumbled over to the bed and fell over onto it. Naruto, was still in shock of what happend to Iruka, ran over to Kakashi. "Are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked him. "That was-" He began, shakily. "That was what?" Naruto asked, knowing it was oblivious he was talking about what happend to Iruka. "That was, _fun._" He said. Naruto and Sasuke stapped back in horror. _Sakura, please hurry! _Sasuke thought to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "Writing that was fun. Oh yeah, at least one character will die in each or every other chapter from now on. So, if you don't like character deaths, then you should not read this!... But I'd like for you to read it anyway! Well anyway, please review!"


	11. Hahahaha No

Lycanthrope

Chapter 11

Hahahaha! No

"How did this all happen!" Sakura demanded, in a harsh whisper, to Sasuke outside. She had come back moments after what happend to Iruka. But in between Iruka's death and Sakura's arrival, Kakashi had come to his senses and was now on his knees on the floor staring straight off into no where with a blank look on his face. Naruto, who was looking straight at him and into his eyes, and thought he looked like one of those creepy porcelin dolls. No exspresion. But now Naruto looked up. Sasuke and Sakura were back inside.

"Okay this all I got." Sakura said and held up a single, silver earing. "What, I repeat, what am I gonna do with that?" Kakashi asked her. "You're going to to get a body piercing thats what." Sakura told him. "You're kidding. Right?" He asked. "Nope." Kakashi sighed in agreement. "Now, where to put it." She said. "We could use your right ear." Sasuke suggested. "No." "Left?" "No." Kakashi oblivoisly didin't want any ear piercings. "Oh! Oh! Oh! I know! I know! Nipple piercing!" Naruto said. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him as if he were crazy. Kakashi, on the other hand, laughed as if it was the funniest thing he had ever heard, then stopped abrubtly and got serious as he said; "No." "Awwww I really liked that one." Naruto said. Sakura couldn't help but think she'd enjoy _doing_ that one. "I have an idea." She said. Sakura then walked over to Kakashi who was still kneeling on the floor and made him stand up in front of the bed. "Ready?" She said slyly. "For what?" He asked. "This!" She said an pushed him over so he was lying flat on his back on the bed. "What the heck was that for?!" He said to her. "Don't talk." She said and and sat over his legs with one of her legs on one side of him and the other on his other side. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!!??" He yelled at her. "Nothing _bad _don't worry. Why? Did you _want _me to do something bad?" She asked with a fake whore-ish smile. "N-no, but you're really-" "Creeping all of us out! I thought you loved Sasuke??" Naruto randomly cut in. "Not what I was going to say but sure we can go with that." Kakashi said to her. "Wait." She said "You'll see what I'm doing." Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke. They _both _looked jelous. _"They're jelous? Really, actually jelous? SASUKE is jelous? I should do this more often. Unless, of course, they're gay and jelous of me but I'm sure that's not the case."_ Sakura thought to herself. "Okay here's my plan." Sakura said. "We're going to give you a belly-button piercing!" She said enthusiasticly. Kakashi just shook his head back and forth really slowly. "Is'nt that for _girls_?" He asked her. "Hmmm, maybe. But it's either this or Naruo's idea." She said. "You're a genius Sakura! I wich I thought of that!" He said, scared of Naruto's idea.

"God I feel like a prostitute. Getting piercings where I shouldn't." Kakashi said. "No you don't. You just think you feel like a prostitute. And any way where do you get off saying that's for prostitutes? My mom has a piercing like that." Sakura said. "What does your mom do for work?" Kakashi asked her. "She's an interier designer." "Yeah, that's what you think." "Shut up." Sakura said on accident. "Hey didn't either of your parents teach you respest for your elders?" Kakashi asked her. Sakura laughed. "I _really _don't see what's so funny." Kakashi said to her. "You wouldn't. There." She said after finishing cleaning the senbon. "We have no needles so we'll have to make do with this." Sakura said touching the tip with her finger. "Owwwwwww..." Kakashi said, imagining the pain. "You scardy-cat. I mean _wolf_." Sakura said to him. "My mom said it didn't hurt." Sakura said. "I bet your mom used a needle not a senbon." Kakashi said to Sakura. "I bet it won't hurt. At least, it won't hurt _you_. You're a jonin. You've probably been hurt worse." Sakura said. Kakashi shut up. "Bet that got you thinking." Sakura said. "Now come here." She said making sure that he was in front of the bed again, then pushed him. "Owww. Do you like hurting me?" Kakashi asked Sakura. "No. But I like pushing you." She said and giggled in a girly fashion. Then she turned to look at Sasuke quickley. He looked really jelous. Maybe not like Naruto but it was a start. Then she turned back to Kakashi who looked as if he missed something. Then he asked; "Did I miss something?" "No. Now lift up your shirt." She said. Kakashi sighed in annoyance but did as he was told. "Jeez, do you eat anything at all?" Sakura asked him. "Are you anorexic or something?" "No---- Why?" Kakashi asked her. "Because if you lose like, 15 or 20 pounds you'll look like my mom. How much do you weigh?" She asked. "149. Why? Hey maybe if I lose 50 pounds I could be Lindsy Lohan for Halloween." Naruto laughed.

"Are you ready?" Sakura asked Kakashi. Holding the senbon ready. "I can't watch this!" Naruto said and left. "I second that." Sasuke said and left. "You ready?" Sakura said smiling. "Well, don't you look entertained." Kakashi said. "Oh I am." Sakura told him. She pulled her arm back. Kakashi closed his eyes. Sakura shoved the senbon into him. That area of a human's stomach is

**_VERY_** sensetive. Sakura seemed to forget that. And only did she remember when Kakashi cried out and grabbed the headboard of the bed which were in poles that he clenched his fists around and held on very tight. Naruto and Sasuke, hearing his scream, came running out of the kitchen. "Stop squrming!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi. He couldn't answer her now. He was to busy **_sounding_** like a prostitute with his cries of pain. After 30 seconds, she was finally able to finish. "Now that wasn't so bad was it?" She asked sarcasticly. "That was..." He trailed off, but she was sure she knew what he was thinking. It must have felt amazing. _"The only reason the human body has a belly-button is because of the ambilical cord from the mother. And because the ambilical cord leads strait to the genitals, it must have felt amazing". _Sakura thought to herself. _"That's probably why his cries sounded so, 'orgasmic'," _She thought back to how he sounded and found the sound turned her on. _"My God..." _She thought.

"Sakura!" She heard Kakashi say and saw him snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Huh?" "You awake now?" He asked. "Yeah." She said. "I'm just fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------C.A: "My God Kakashi."

----Kakashi: "What?"

--------C.A: "(Puts tissue to nose) Nose bleed."

----Kakashi: "Are you okay?"

--------C.A: "Y-yeah I'm just great. Please review! I'd REALLY like reviews on this one!"


	12. REALLY short chapter but valid

Lycanthrope

Chapter 12

REALLY Short chapter

C.A: "That ambilical cord thing. Poke yourself there. It works. Now the book I read that in is at least 5 years old so I'm not sure if its right but apparently there are many smaller cords and one leads straight to the genitals so yeah. It also works with, as my friend calls it, urinal constipation."

"I'm going out." Kakashi said about to leave. "Wait! You cant-" Naruto began but was stopped by Sakura, who smiled at him. Naruto understood. "Where are you going?" Sakura asked. "One, you sound like my mother. And two, just a walk." Kakashi told her. He sounded normal enough. "Bye." Sakura said. No answer. "Well I'll go check with Ino's mom on that Wolf's bane thing." Sakura said. "Naruto and I will go chack the jewlry shop for lithium." Sasuke said. "Sounds good to me." Sakura said and they all left.

**_xX Sakura Xx_**

"Sakura? What are you doing here?" Ino asked her in a snotty attitude. "Ino, may I please speak to your mother?" Sakura said holding back the best she could from attacking Ino. "Sorry. Not in. Now please leave little bilboard brow. You forehead is taking up to much room in my store, and I think others might want to get into the flower shop." Ino said. Sakura left.

**_xX Sasuke and Naruto Xx_**

"So Sasuke what should I be looking for?" Naruto asked Sasuke while looking through the glass window of the shelf inside the jewelry shop. "Like silver. But shinier. " Sasuke said. "Look at this stuff! We don't get paid enough to afford this!" Naruto said. "Naruto, that has to be the understatement of the century. Not only do we not get paid enough, we don't get paid at all."

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

--------C.A: "We'll see what happens to Kakashi next time. Expect a character death. Oh yeah, peoples thank

_'wynter89' _for Beta reading the chapters. Once they're sent I'll, uh, 're-update' I guess would be proper term usage. Yeah. Please Review! Well, actually you don't have to review this one. Well I have to go to a sleep over so I won't be home with Empu (my computer) till early tomarrow but I'll update ASAP."

----Kakashi: "D'you still think I'm crazy?"

--------C.A: "Yes! Honastly peoples. I was watching 'Naruto' on saturday and at one point I see Kakashi climbing a mountain with one arm literally tied behind his back. **Who friggin climbs a mountain with an arm tied behind their back???!!!!**"


	13. I need more

Lycanthrope

Chapter 13

I need more

"C'mon tell me!" Kurenai yelled at Kakashi, following him. He made no attempt to get away. "I told you! I have no clue where Asuma is! And why do you care anyway?" He asked her while quickley turning around so that he was now walking backwards "Because I need to talk to him. You've been a jonin and've known him longer I'dve thought you'd know where he is." She said. "Well I don't." He said. "I think you do!" She said. "If I did I would've told you." "Then tell me!" She yelled. Kakashi turned back around and stopped walking. He reached his hands up near his face. Then dropped his arms and turned around. "W-why did you take your mask off?" Kurenai asked him. "Well I didn't wan't to make it a mess." He said walking towords her, gold eyes flickering. "What so you..." She trailed off in fear. "Sorry." He said plainly, not sounding like he meant it. After about 10 seconds her throught was torn open. She lay there gasping for breath but she couldn't breath. Soon after, Kakashi became 'normal' and realized what happened.

He used the jutsu he always used to dissapear.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I found some!" Naruto yelled happily as he found some lithium. Ironicly it resemled the small hoop earing Sakura had. "Thats awsome Naruto! But I didn't think we'd find any so I didn't bring the money. If you stay here I'll-" Sasuke began." I'll go get it!" Naruto said and ran back from where they came.

_"Why is she so mean to me?" _Sakura thought while taking a walk from Ino's. _"We used to be such good friends. Then again, It IS my fault we're like this..._

_ **xX Flash back Xx**_

_"Here Ino." Sakura said giving her the red ribbon. "Sakura that's for you to keep. It holds your hair out of your face." Ino said while smiling kindley. "Ino, I won't lose to you anymore!" Sakura yelled while throwing the red ribbon at Ino and running away._

"Thats right we still could've been friends. If I wasn't such a jerk. I let Sasuke get n the way of our friend ship." Sakura said while sitting down on a bench. "Uhh um S-Sakura? M-may I join you?" She heard from behind her. She turned to see Hinata Hyuuga. "Sure." Sakura said. "Why do you look so sad?" Hinata asked her. Sakura told Hinata all thats happened between her and Ino. "Did you ever tell her you're sorry?" Hinata asked. "Well--- no. Not exactly." Sakura said. "I-i'm no expert but maybe if you apologize..." Hinata trailed off. "You know? I think you're right Hinata! I'll do that! Thanks! You're a great friend and I'm sure Naruto will return your feelings eventually, don't worry." Sakura said. Hinata blushed. _"How did she know?" _

Kakashi opened his door and ran in, slamming it behind him. He ran to the bathroom, slamming in to a wall in his hurry. He looked in the mirror. Blood ran down the lower half of his face. His own gold eyes seemed to mock him. They kept mocking him until he couldn't take it and hit the mirror with his fist. Shattering it. His hand was bleeding harshley now. He grabed the tournequet he used for his wrist and wrapped it around his hand. He stared up at the mirror. Though it was shattered, it remained in the frame. It now reflected many images of him in it's shards. He couldn't take it. The blood lust hadn't truly subsided. As his luck would have it, Naruto walked through the door. "Ah here it is!" Naruto said finding the money Sasuke told him about. naruto turned to the door to see Kakashi blocking it. "Kakashi-sensei, you're not wearing your mask!!!!!!" Naruto said taking this oppurtinity to look. _"The others are going to be so jelous!" _He thought. Kakashi had cleaned the blood away. "It's a shame. Sasuke won't be getting that money." Kakashi said. "What do you mean? I have it right here! I'm going to give it to Sasuke now! Beleive it!" Naruto denied. "What I'm saying is you won't be getting it to him!" Kakashi said, becoming very intense. Naruto gasped at what he meant. Soon Kakashi was the only living person in the room.

"What could be taking him so long?" Sasuke said waiting for Naruto. He had been gone well over an hour.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

--------C.A: "Bye Naruto. PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS ONE!!!! oh and sorry to Naruto fans."


	14. Small talk

Lycanthrope

Chapter 14

Small talk

Sakura gazed in horror at what had befell Naruto. She bent down so that she could see the terrified expresion on his face, which seemed to make it harder for her to bear. She couldn't take it. She stood up and covered Naruto's face with a towel. She walked over to Kakashi, who was currently uncouncious, and gazed down at him. Blood was running not only from the whole lower half off his face, but from his forehead. She could already tell what happened. Naruto was stubborn, he wouldn't die so easily. She could see the blood on his hand, and already knew that he must've been punching the top off Kakashi's head, causing him to bleed. She walked out the to join Sasuke outside.

"This isn't good." Sasuke said while looking down at the village of Konoha, from the 3rd floor that they were on. Sakura closed the door to apartment 13. She sighed. "Kurenai's dead." She said. "Poor Hinata. Her crush and sensei dying on the same day." Sasuke looked a bit worried. "Does she know?" He asked. Sakura nodded. "How?" "I told her on my way to get you. she looked so hurt, asthough she was about to run and jump off the nearest bridge. But I said to her; "Hinata, Naruto would have wanted for you to live a long happy life.' I think I got through to her." Sakura explained to Sasuke. They were completely silent when Sakura broke the silence. "I'm scared."

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx

--------C.A: "Sorry for the shortness but I need to know do you people want a lemon? I'll do one but I need at least 2 people say they do. You do realize if it's a KakashiXSakura lemon, Sakura will get the curse too. Please review!"


	15. Warning for lemon in next ch

Lycanthrope

Warning next chapter

In the next chapter, there will be a lemon between Sakura and Kakashi. "It's already too late for her" and if that won't fit, then "It's too late." It won't be too explict. Ya know, so I don't get kicked off the site and all. It does hold vital information to the story though so I will make sure the lemon part in in bold or italic so those who like the story but not lemons don't have to read if it they don't want to. Thank you.

Sincerly,

Cloud Arcanine


	16. Special thanks! Then lemon next ch

Special thanks

Cloud Arcanine: "I know I said there would be a lemon in the next chapter but first let's all thank _'wynter89' _for Beta-reading my story! I'm a very greatfull person so I feel you should all give your thanks. I'm **_VERY BAD_** at using a good format so this a good thing!" (Claps loudly) "So expect a lemon in the next chapter!"

Sincerly,

Cloud Arcanine


	17. its already too late for her And him

Lycanthrope

Chapter 17

It's already too late for her. And him.

C.A: "I tried better formatting. I hope it works. I worked REALLY hard on these last few chapters so I hope my hard work payed off."

After the death of Naruto, things had gotten pretty serious with Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi. It was like that till the night of the festival. October 31st. Halloween night. Sasuke was at the festival helping out. Sakura with Kakashi...

She kept glancing from him to the sky, watching it grow darker, when Kakashi stood up and walked over to her. "What are you looking for?" He asked her emotionlessly without looking at her. She was looking for the moon. Tonight there was supposed to be a beautifull harvest moon. But nothing would be beautifull tonight. At least, that was what she thought. But what she didn't know was that she was going to see more than a _bad _time. Much more.

"The moon." She said. She turned to look at him again, expecting to see a hurt expresion on his face, because he knew she was afraid of him. But she didn't. The expresion she saw was anything but hurt. It was of pure amusement. It scared her.

"What's wrong?" He said in an almost 'crooked' voice, causing her to take a step back. And him a step foreword. "C'mon what's wrong? You're not, _afraid _are you?" he asked in the same voice. She knew what was coming. Instant death. Her eyes swept around the room, looking for a plan. Then she got one. She kept backing up untill she was in front of the bathroom. She knew what he was thinking.

_"He thinks he's got me cornered, but he's wrong." _She quickley dropped to her knees and grabbed his ankles and pushed outward, causing him to fall. She moved just in time so that he fell into the bathroom. She quickley stood up, shut the door, locked it from the outside, and pushed a chair under the handle. _"Who has a lock on the **outside **of their bathroom door? Well, it works for me." _ She thought.

"Sakura what the hell are you doing?!?!" He yelled while pounding his fist on the door.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled as left to go get Sasuke for help. _"it's finally happening." _She thought as she looked at the full, golden moon appearing from the horizen.

"Sakura!" Kakashi yelled to her while pounding on the door, which was made to be strong. Being the door in a ninja's house and all. Kakashi sunk to his knees in exhaustion and sat down with his back against the door. He reached his right hand up behind him and placed it on the door, dug his claws in and dragged them down. Creating long gashes in the door. Even that wasn't enough. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head down in defeat. Until he got a plan.

**_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_**

"Oh no..." Sasuke said as he read the paper. All the deaths were mentioned. By the "Creature of Konoha", a beast that has been going after people and brutaly murdering them in such a way that only vicious wolves seen nightmares could possibly match up incomparrison. And the suspects would be brought in for questioning. **Tonight**.

"Sasuke!!" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Sakura running towords him. "Sasuke! It's-"

"That time already!?" He said looking up at the sky. "I locked him in the bathroom but I don't think that it will last long!" She exclaimed. "We have to get back!" Sasuke showed her the paper. "But why would Kakashi-sensei be a suspect? _How _could Kakashi-sensei be a suspect?" She asked. "I mean, I know it was him but how could they come to that conclusion?"

"An animal closely compared to a wolf that a ninja of our village is able to summon. Does 'Fanged pursuit' jutsu ring a bell?" Sasuke explained to her. Kakashi could summon ninja dogs.

"Didn't he call them his 'nin-gen' or something?" She asked. "Well anyway thats not the point! We have to hurry!" She said and in a flash, they were gone.

**_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_**

"In the bathroom?" Sasuke whispered to Sakura seeing the chair propped up against the door.

"Uh-huh. But it's awfully quiet." She said.

"Yeah. Kinda weird huh?" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, I would appreciate it if you didn't use that expression." Sakura said sadly, remembering what happened the last time it was used. They both walked up to the bathroom door slowly. Sasuke slowly and quietley moved the chair. He made signals with his hands to show that he was counting backwords from three. Two. One. He opened the door to see...nothing. "What happened?!" Sakura said, scared. Sasuke walked into the room, then turned and pointed at the back of the door. Sakura walked into the bathroom and joined Sasuke in looking at the back of the door, and what wasn't there before. Long gashes in one place. Gashes that had been heavily layed on the door.

"I see." Sasuke said. He pushed hard on the area where the gashes were the deepest. Part of the door fell out. "Kakashi isn't stupid. In fact, he's far from it." Sasuke began. "He knew enough not to push the door all the way through, but just enough to push the chair over. He was also smart enough to put the chair back." He continued, pointing to the chair.

"Then where is-" Sakura was once again cut off by Sasuke holding up a clearly hand-written note. But it wasn't from Kakashi. It was from the Hokage herself. It read:

**_"Kakashi Hatake, I would like to speak to you personally. See me as soon as you recieve this letter."_**

_**-Fifth Hogake, Tsunade.**_

****"So. I get it." Sasuke explained.

"What?" Sakura asked. Obliviously confused.

"Tell you later. But right now we have to get to the Hogake's!" He said. As soon as that was said, they were gone.

**_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzx_**

"We should split up." Sakura said. "I'll go check Tsunade's office. You go check the rest of the building!" Sakura said. The mansion was huge. Everyone was at the festival though, so no casualties would be there. At least, she hoped not. Sasuke nodded then took off. Sakura walked to Tsunade's office. she stood outside the door and was about to walk in but she was pulled inside as soon as she turned the door handle.

"There you are! I was wondering what was taking you so long!" Kakashi said to her. Sounding awfully annoyed and impaitioned.

"Oh you're one to talk about being late and I-" Sakura was cut off by her own sharp gasp. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, everything was splattered with blood. But that wasn't what scared her. What scared her was where the blood came from. Tsunade's dead form lay on her deask. "What the heck happened?! How could you do this?!" She yelled at him. He just laughed. But it wasn't a cruel, cold laugh. It was a warm, kind laugh. He raised his blood-soaked hand.

"Well she was annoying me. **So many questions!!** It was so annoying! Even more annoying than Naruto. So I decided to make her stop." He explained. Sakura thought that his explanation sounded like something coming from a little kid. Sakura ran from the room. "Hey where are you going?" He asked innocently.

_"I can't take it! I gotta find Sasuke and put and end to this madness." _She thought. Then she heard a scream from the way she came. From where Kakashi was. Sasuke's scream. She turned around to see Sasuke crawling to her. Dying.

"S-s-s-Sakura..." was all he could say as he crawled over to the wall and leaned up against it. Sakura started to run towords him, then stopped as she saw Kakashi walking behind Sasuke. She started to run again. Now she was kneeling next to the left of Sasuke and Kakashi to the right. Sasuke was breathing heavily. Then she knew what happened. By accident, Kakashi had given him the curse too.

"You idiot! Now he has the curse!" She yelled. Even though she knew it was an accident. Kakashi looked thoughtfull for a moment then shrugged and thrust his already bloody hand into Sasuke's chest and past his heart, almost killing him.

"Oh darn. That should've killed you. **Guess you got lucky**." Kakashi said to Sasuke, then looked at Sakura. She became afraid and scuttled back quite far.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked in the same crooked voice he had used earlier. "Ya know you should try it. It's fun." She knew he was talking about killing. " It's like touching yourself. You know every move. Right on the fucking dot. And after, you see fucking fireworks. Supernovas. It's a god-damn force of nature. I feel like I could do just about anything." He said walking towords her. She tried to move back, but was forced up against a wall. A dead end. Kakashi now stood over her. He bent dowm bringing his face very close to hers, much like he had done when he told her Naruto and Sasuke that thay had passed, but much closer now. "Ya know I bet it's like you don't know me anymore. He said lewdly. "Well?" He asked her as if he was waiting for a certain answer.

"No!" She yelled in his face. "You're fucked! I will not transform into you! What you've become!" She continued yelling.

"Are you sure? Because otherwise, ha ha, I'd have to kill you. Or better yet..." He trailed off and looked behind him. He got up and walked over to Sasuke. He bent down and placed his boodied hand on the side of Sasuke's face. He began stroking it. Gently at first, then he dug one of his claws into it. Sasuke screamed in horror. Kakashi laughed. But this time, the laugh was cold. Kakashi continued to do this until Sakura couldn't take it. And she stood up and stomped over to him. He looked up at her. She bent down and grabbed his left, clean hand. She used her last kunai to make a long gash in his palm. She did the same to her right hand. Then she grabbed his hand in her own, mixing their blood. She through the kunai into the wall, where it stuck.

"There!" She said angrilly and mixed with tears. "Now I'm you!"

"Then what am I?" He asked. Those words hit her hard. Very hard. Then she felt it. A strong, sharp pain in her head. Then she realized what was happening.

_"I'm going through all the stages. Kakashi-sensei had a whole month for the changes to happen slowly. It's already a harvest moon." _She thought. Kakashi watched her in amusement. Sasuke watched her in pain.

"S-Sakura?" He said shakily. She began laughing. "You!" Sasuke said in rage while looking at Kakashi. "What have you done to Sakura?!" Sasuke's eyes began to water. It was like losing his clan all over again. One friend already dead. The other two being consumed by a force that could only be described as evil.

"It's not what **_I _**did. It's what she did to herself." Kakashi said quietley to him. "I gave her a choice, and this is what she chose." He said emotionlessly. Sasuke stared at Kakashi. "I'll let you live now. I have to. I'm a man of my word."

"But you-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura yelling.

"Shut up!" Sakura said to Sasuke. She quikley thrust her own hand into Sasuke. Killing him. "You were right Kakashi-sensei. This **_is _**fun." Now it was Kakashi's turn to be scared.

"I said he didn't have to die!" Kakashi said to her.

"Well I decided to kill him." She said. Kakashi backed away in fear. "What's wrong? You're not, _afraid _are you?" She directly copied what he had said earlier. She giggled. she stood up and grabbed Kakashi's hand. She dragged him into an empty room. Kakashi looked around the room. It had a hardwood floor, a window with black curtains, that allowed them to look out and down at the festival. They were on the sixth floor of the building. The only other thing the room had in it was a bed in the shadows of the room. _"Perfect. Just perfect."_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Hey Sakura what's the big idea?" Kakashi asked her, but he was sure he knew what she was planning. And Kakashi knew that Sakura knew that he knew. Sakura ran and closed the curtains. Then she grabbed his hand and with her new found strength, she pushed him onto the bed on his back.

**WARNING**

**-------Ok the lemon will start here. It's my first so it may be quite a bit **

**lime-a-fied.It's also a bit one sided. Sakura's going to be the**

** instagater Sorry. In my future stories they'll be better. So, I hope**

** you enjoy!---------**

** _ xzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz_**

**"Sakura?" Kakashi sad in utter disbeleif. He was suprised Sakura would do what he was thinking. And he knew that this is what she was planning. She giggled again. **

**"No. I just like pushing you." She said. Then she crawled over him stratleing his hips. Lucky for Sakura, Kakashi didn'tstruggle. She quikley grabbed his arms and held them in her fists. She smiled then put them at his sides, but she didn't let go. "Sorry." she said. "But I can't have you getting away on me." She got that point to him fast then she let go off his arms expecting him to try and run. But he didn't. She was happy that he was scared enough not to run. **

**She placed her hands on the bottom of his shirt, he wasn't wearing his usual jonin vest, and pulled up until the bottom of his shirtwas at his chest. "How much did you say you weighed again?" She asked him. **

**"149." He said, shakily.**

**"Hmmmm, whatever." she said. She saw that the silver ring that she had put on him was still there, which gave her an idea. She took the ring in between her fingers and began tugging at it in a slow rythmical way. This caused Kakashi to both arch his back up and gasp sharply. She smirked. This was the reaction she wanted. She didn't want a loud, long moan this early. That would be no fun. Knowing Kakashi, she'd have to work long and hard for that. _"This is going to be fun." _She thought. She couldn't see anything due to the fact that it was night and the black curtains were closed and that the moon was behind the clouds now but she knew that he was loving this. And so was she.**

**She took the ring into her mouth and continued to tug at it, but not too hard or she'd hurt him. She added some tounge manuvers into her game. She could feel the covers tightening beneath her in his fists as his back arched even more causing her to be raised from the bed onto him. "I've payed way too much attention to Sasuke." She said. "I should've thought more of the needs and wants of you and Naruto." She continued to play with his ring while he did his best to try not to love it. "This is taking forever! I want to do this now." She said. **

**"That doesn't mean I do." Kakashi said plainly. He was about to move his arms to help himself up but then was stricken with guilt and fear. Fear of Sakura, and the guilt of the pain he'd inflicted. _"I may be guilty but that doesn't mean I want to lose my virginity to a fifteen year old!" _he thought but then decided that this would be his punishment.**

**"Well then I guess I'll have to force you. Suduction obliviously takes too long." She said smirking. **

**"Isn't that-" He began.**

**"Rape? Yeah but I feel like it." She said then looked thought full. She suddenly burst out laughing.**

**"What? What's so funny? I don't get it." Kakashi said confused.**

**"Well usually it's the boy raping the girl but it's kinda funny that I, a girl, am raping you, a boy." She continued her giggling. Then stopped abrubtley. "Well anyway, at least try to enjoy it. Oh yeah, I hear ONE moan from you too soon, and you're dead." She said. She liked quiet. She then quikley used her new claws to cut his shirt open along with his mask. She continued to use her mouth to play with the ring until she got bored and wanted to test her new little toy some more. **

**She placed her tounge above his navel then brought it straight up the center of him. She went slowly until she reached his mouth, and she began by kissing him slowly, then quikening her pace as she forced her tounge into his mouth. She used one arm to steady herself as she used the other to remove all her clothes, ocasionally switching hands to help get her shirt off.**

**She pressed her chest down on his as she continued to make-out with him. Well, she couldn't really call it making-out because he was doing nothing. But she liked better that way, because she was in control. She then moved her hands down to the waist line of his pants. This seemed to get his attention because he sucked the breath straight out of her in his gasp. She just smirked at his reaction. She thought it was cute and a bit of a turn on that he was so suprised.**

**She made haste of his pants and what not which were now at his ankles. She positioned herself over him. "You know, I'll let you moan or whatever it is you guys do." She said. "But I'll have to muffle it out if it's too loud. Kay?" She asked him. He nodded very quikley. "Good." She said, and forced herself down onto him. Sakura bit back her moan ofpain/plesure, Kakashi didn't though. **

**What he did wasn't really a moan. It was actually a highly orgasmic and slutty cry. Sakura muffled it out with her hand over his mouth. "Jeez." She said. "Now how long has that been in there? It's like you've never done this before." **

**Kakashi just looked and managed to say through her hand "I haven't. I'm a- well, I _was _a virgin." He gave her a dissapointed look.**

**"Hey! We're not done here yet!" She said. "Now try your best to stay quiet." She said and continued thrusting herself on and off of him. He clenched the sheets so hard that his claws poked through and dug into his hand causing him to bleed. "YES!" Sakura cried as they both climaxed and cummed at the same time. Sakura, still having imense energy, hopped off Kakashi. The first thing he did was pull his pants back up around his waist. **

** _zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz_**

**End of my first lemon. Well, that was more of a lime but It's**

**my first and I'm in junior high so what do you expect? I'm **

**very mature for my age though. So I'll try better next time. **

Sakura was brushing her hair after getting dressed when she heard Kakashi say something to her. "Huh?" She said turning around to see Kakashi on the floor with his arms wrapped around him as he writhered in utter pain. "Did you say something? Hey what's wrong?" She asked, now worried.

"I said run!!" He said. His voice sounded scared and in pain. "I-I'm t-t-turning!" He said as he cried out in pain. Sakura watched as he screamed to her. "RUN!!" He yelled his usually higher pitched fair voice now sounded deep and posessed. She was frozen in fear. "If you don't run, then I'll kill you!" He screamed. She could hear the sickening cracking sounds of his bones changing. She soon regained control and ran locking the door behind her.

She ran until she reached the kitchen which she decided to hide in. She would have to hide, there was no way she could make it to floor one since she was only on floor five. And judging from all the thudding from down the hallway, so was Kakashi. She grabbed a large butchers knife and held it at the ready. She looked above the windowsill off the small glass window on the kitchen door. Then the door flung open knocking Sakura to the ground. She looked up to see a large wolf standing at least five feat away from her. It's fur the same shade as Kakashi's hair. "C'mon I don't really want to hurt you." She said.

His response was a harsh snarl. She quickley turned on her heel and ran out of the kitchen. She only had one last resort. She burst through the door and ran into the documents room. He followed. She held the butchers knife up as she circled the table. He just followed. He then jumped onto the table she backed up into a corner. He lunged at her, she absent-mindedly held the knife out while screaming "I;m not gonna die here with you!" Sakura was sure Kakashi had killed her but when she opened her eyes she saw that his face was directly in front of hers, inches away. She felt something warm on her hands. Sakura looked down to see that when she had thrust the butchers knife out, she had pierced through him, through his heart.

He staggered away and bumped into a file cabinet as he backed up, causing a few files to fall. He fell onto the ground, dying. Sakura slowly crawled over to him. As she did, she noticed that she placed her hand on a file. She looked down at the file, to see that it was the file belonging to Kakashi Hatake. At that very moment, Kakashi's heart stopped.

**_xX At the funeral Xx_**

The next day, Sakura found out that her parents had been killed on their mission. She stared at all the new tombstones. Her parents, Naruto, Sasuke, Kurenai, Iruka and Kakashi. "Why?" She asked herself. "Why did this happen?" She stared at the cut she made in her hand when she cut it and Kakashi's. "It's still not over. I've got to go see If Mrs. Yamanaka has more Wolf's bane."

She said as she turned. But when she turned she saw something she never expected.

"Hi." He said.

She turned tohis tombstone missing, as if it never happened.

"You didn't think I'd stay gone for more than a few hours did you?" He laughed that cold, cruel laugh. " Well sorry I'm late. Afraid I got lost on the the path of life."

**_The End...That is, until history repeats itself._**

**_zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz _**

Cloud Arcanine: "Yeah! Okay, cool ending huh? Now I'm only gonna ask this once, who want's a sequel? Like, Sakura dealing with the curse now? Cause now she has it? It would still be KakashiXSakuraXKakashi though cause that person on the end, if you couldn't guess, was Kakashi. If I write a sequel it'll explain how and why he lived. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!"


	18. Preview for sequel

Okay so I've decided to make a sequal. It'll be called "The curse of the Lycanthrope 2" (obliviously) It'll still be a KakashiXSakuraXKakashi story though. I should have at least 2-4 new chapters for it by this weekend. It will have the same amont of chapters as the last one.(17) It will also have one lemon and one lime, the lemon being at the end like this one. It'll be in the same catagories as the last one, and might be a bit more gorey though. I can't write a chapter 1 tonight because it's like, 12:30 at night and the only reason I'm up this late is because I just beat .hack//Mutation (game 2) now tomarrow it's on to game 3, .hack//Outbreak!!! Just be on the lookout for "Curse of the Lycanthrope 2"!

Sincerely,

Cloud Arcanine

Kakashi-chan


	19. Important AN

**Author Note**

* * *

Wow, it's been about a year, almost two, since my 3rd- no, 4th story 'Curse of the Lycanthrope' ended, which was the 9th of November, 2006. First of all, I'd like to thank you all for reading it. Second, I'd like you all to take notice that my writing has improved greatly. I'm even a beta-reader now(anyone need a story beta-ed XD?). Anyway, so I'm going to go in and fix up some chapters. Namely, chapter 17 was it? Whichever was the last chapter. It'll have a better ending, and a better lemon/lime/citrusy fruit-like codename. So. if anyone feels that they'd like to read it, it'll be up March 26, 2008.

Oh, and I'd like to thank my former beta-reader **wynter89**(Whom I haven't seen around lately).

Thanks, and have a nice day.


End file.
